Between the Lines
by bookworm7117
Summary: A series of one-shots/drabbles. Starting at 2-17 will continue as long as I continue rewatching the past seasons. If I make it, it'll get up to current TVD. All KLAROLINE focused. Klaroline-centric. Either believable scenes that really could've/should've happened. Maybe some things that alternate from the true direction TVD went. Idk. A lot of fluff.
1. Know Thy Enemy

**_Chapters will vary based on the episodes. Some may be a little boring (kind of like this one) while others (with lots of KLAROLINE potential) will be more entertaining. Also the lengths will vary just based on what ideas I get while watching the episode. _**

**_I would suggest going back and watching at least this episode. My mindset was totally different about Klaus, Eiijah, and everyone. I mean, it's crazy to think about how little the characters and even the viewers back in season 2. It's amazing how far the show has come. _**

_**Season 2 Episode 17 Know Thy Enemy **_

Caroline couldn't understand why nothing good ever happened to her. She had told Matt about her being a vampire. Granted, it wasn't exactly at the ideal moment. And he was now nowhere to be found. He was missing. It's not how it was supposed to happen.

Caroline had called Matt a total of 25 times. She was beyond frustrated and scared and upset and freaked out. What if he told someone? She glanced up, and there he was. Waiting for her in her house. She sighed and cautiously entered the room.

"You're here," she breathed.

"Your mom brought me here," his tone was all seriousness.

"My mom?" she asked confused.

"I accused her of covering up Vicki's death and she threatened to arrest me."

"Did you tell her anything else?" Caroline tried not to sound on edge, but she was worried. Her life was at stake.

"Nothing about you," Matt reassured her, guessing at her sudden intensity.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to have to bleed her mom out of vervain and compel her. She wasn't going to have to see her mom look at her the way that Matt was right now. Like she was a monster.

"I had a feeling she wasn't going to believe anything I said. So I shut up. And she brought me here to cool down. But she got called away," Matt trailed off.

"Matt-" she took a step forward, hoping they could overcome this.

He quickly backed up. The look on his face was one of disgust and fear. It scared Caroline's very soul. She never wanted anyone to ever look at her like that again. Like she was a beast, a murderer. And the worst part was that it came from someone she cared deeply about, someone she loved entirely.

"Why'd you stick around if you're still scared of me?" her tone hinted at resentment.

"Because I need to know more...about Vicki...and about you," he loosened up a bit.

"I'll tell you anything you wanna know," Caroline promised.

Matt deserved that at least. He couldn't be kept in the dark any longer. It was putting him in danger.

...

"So after I hurt you in the woods, I made you forget," she explained, pacing the room.

Matt was sitting on her couch, just staring at the ground. She knew it was a lot to take in. He had just learned of an entirely new world, one in which your darkest nightmares were a reality. It was a dangerous world.

She sighed heavily. It was a dangerous world, that's why she'd tried to break it off, "And I promised myself I'd stay away from you, but I-I couldn't."

Caroline turned back to look Matt in the eye, "'Cause I love you."

Matt looked away as if to brush off the sentiment. Caroline wasn't having that. He needed to know that she really, truly cared at least. Then maybe he would be able to see past this. At least, that's what she hoped.

She took a step forward, "I do, I love you, Matt. So much. Gosh, I'm so sorry about what happened to Vicki."

Caroline waited, staring at him expectantly. She had spilled all of her secrets, and Stefan's and Damon's and Elena's. Everyone was at risk. Worst of all, her heart was at risk. She'd just poured it all out, and he was still staring off into space, unwilling to meet her imploring gaze.

"And I wish you'd say something."

He took a deep breath, "I'm all alone."

"No, you're not," she scrunched up her face.

Had she not just made an entire confession about how much she cared for him? Did she not just say she loved him? Caroline felt like she was about to burst. Why wasn't she enough? Did she just not count anymore? Now that she was a vampire. Did he just not even see her? Her affection, her love, her care it was all thrown away because all he could see through his narrow vision was a monster.

"My mom doesn't care. My sister's dead. And all of my friends are liars," Matt was distressed, frustrated, angry. "And you're a-"

"I'm still me!" she cut him, not willing to hear whatever disgusted word he was about to utter. "I'm still me. It's just-I'm just a little bit-" She moved to sit beside him on the couch, begging him to see her as herself, as a real person. She was still there. All her thoughts. All her feelings.

Matt leapt off the couch, "No, no."

He was freaking out, inside his own head. There was nothing Caroline could do. "This is too much. All of this is just too much. I don't wanna know this."

Matt was spitting the words in her face; she leveled with him, "Tell me what I can do. Tell me what I can do. I-I wanna help you."

He thought for a moment, staring at the blonde in front of him, "You can make me forget."

There was a callousness to his words that broke Caroline's heart. He didn't want to know her as herself, as she was now. She would never be that silly, little human girl again. And Caroline didn't want to be her either. That girl was an insecure mess. Caroline liked how strong she was now, and she wanted Matt to like her for it too. She wanted him to want to know the woman she was becoming. And he had thrown it back in her face that he didn't.

"You've done it to me before," he said.

She shook her head. Eventually Matt would find out again. He wasn't going to be able to escape it as long as he stayed in this town. Running away from the problem wasn't solving anything.

"I don't-I don't think that's-"

He cut her off, "Please make me forget, Caroline. I don't wanna look at you and see what I'm seeing right now."

Her brow furrowed, tears fresh in her eyes daring to spill over. He hated her. She loved him so much, and he hated her. All he could see was a monster.

"But...maybe after-" she still had some hope that he could come around. Elena had right?

"Just make me forget Caroline!" he yelled ferociously.

She shut her eyes. Matt was scaring her. Even though she knew he couldn't physically hurt her, his temper was frightening. She had never seen him so distraught. Caroline bowed her head, trying to fight against the pain.

"Okay," she sniffled. "Okay Matt."

She rose to his level, smiling sadly. She placed both her hands on either side of his face in a loving gesture. Despite everything he had said tonight, despite the fact that he couldn't accept her for who she was, she still loved him. That's why she took it all away, sparing him from the pain of knowing.

...

After Matt left, Caroline just sat on her couch for hours. Matt couldn't deal with it. He didn't love her enough to find a way through it. Caroline was devastated. Why did Stefan and Elena work out? How did she get over the fact that Stefan was a vampire? Why couldn't Caroline find someone who loved her as much as that? Why was she always the unlucky one? The one no one wanted. She sat there long after he had gone home, and she just cried. Everything in her life was crumbling. She never asked to be a vampire. Katherine had changed her and her life was in ruins. Her mom would find out soon enough. Caroline knew she wouldn't be able to hide it forever. Her mom would hate her just like Matt did. And who did she have left? Elena. Stefan. Damon. Maybe Bonnie. Bonnie didn't even see her in the same way anymore. And Elena was so wrapped up in Salvatore drama that she barely had time for her. Elena didn't care as much as Caroline needed her to. Damon? The evil jerk who raped her when she was a human. That's one of the people she had left on her side. It was ridiculous how the list was dwindling. Even Tyler was gone. Caroline's only real, true friend who seemed to actually care about her was Stefan. He had helped her cope with vampirism.

Caroline continued to cry. In her life of vampirism, she would lose so many people she loved. Not only would they die before she did, but now she was realizing that she'd lose them simply because they'd stop seeing her. In her place, they'd see a monster. Something evil that needed to be eradicated. They would never see her the same again. And Caroline wondered if there was some truth to that. Had she lost her humanity? Would she? Would she turn out like Isobel or Damon, or even Stefan in his Ripper days? She didn't know, but the thought scared her. She decided right there to never lose her humanity. She would fight for it with all that she had. She would never allow herself to lose it; she couldn't lose who she was. She wouldn't look in the mirror and see a monster. She refused. Katherine may have turned her into a vampire without her consent, but she was going to make the best of it. She'd be the kind of vampire she wanted to be. Because she was Caroline Forbes, and no one could change that.

...

_**Hope you liked it, even though it was heavily Matt & Caroline based. Trust me, I like writing Klaroline scenes much better...(; I pretty much just wrote this to get the story going. It's the first time Klaus appears in TVD, but he's in Alaric's body. I also just want to get you guys into Caroline's mindset. I feel like that's important as far as her relationship with Matt goes and then Tyler. Klaus is what she needs, and I want to showcase that. **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_

_**Let me know if I reiterated what actually happens too much! **_

_**Sorry it was so...blah. I want KLAROLINE(; **_

_**Next chapter, I have a juicy little moment between them...and Klaus is definitely not using the right equipment. Haha. (Wow it's so totally more innocent than I made it sound) **_


	2. The Last Dance--Klaus

**Season 2 Episode 18 The Last Dance**

Caroline was busy planning the 60s Decade Dance. Everyone was in a flurry of movement, busing preparing for the big event. When she spotted Matt, she handed off some flyers to Dana for her to pass out. Caroline started to walk towards her totally adorable human boyfriend. He smiled and it tugged on her heart. Maybe things could go back to being normal.

She was bubbly, "Hi-"

He cut her off with a kiss. Yes, things could definitely go back to being normal.

"What was that for?" she grinned affectionately. Maybe she had made the right decision in compelling him to forget.

Matt smiled back at her, "Just practicing for tonight."

She laughed and gave him another peck. Caroline was in pure bliss. The Decade Dance was going smoothly so far. It looked as if everything would be in order for tonight. Her friends seemed okay for the moment, despite the Klaus threats on the horizon. And her boyfriend didn't hate her anymore. Of course, she couldn't but notice a gleam of something else in his eyes. Disgust? Anger? Discomfort? Caroline didn't pay any attention to it. He was happy. She was happy. Tonight would be amazing, and nothing would ruin it.

"So, I got a suit," Matt said pulling away from her kiss. "If you still want me to be JFK tonight."

Her grin widened as she shook her head, "Perfect."

He hadn't forgotten that. She was so giddy, she felt like bubbling over in laughter. The dance was tonight. She was excited; maybe keeping her humanity wouldn't be so hard. Matt was definitely helping her feel especially attached to it at the moment.

There was definitely Klaus drama going on, but no one was really keeping her in the loop. Well, they would explain things _after _they happened. She had enough going on, but still, she felt left out. It made her focus more on the dance. She was trying to keep her mind occupied and away from her secretive friends and her human boyfriend.

...

Caroline was bustling down the hallway, putting up flyers. One fell off the wall and she growled under her breath. She bent down to pick it up, but someone had gotten to it before her. Alaric.

"Thanks, Ric," she smiled.

"Where do you want it, lo—" he cleared his throat. "Uh, Carol—line?"

He said it like a question, so Caroline gave him a funny look.

She laughed slightly and smiled, "What, forgot my name, Ric? Geez, I mean, there's not that many—" she lowered her voice. "Vampires in town to keep track of."

He laughed, smiling, "I'm having a bit of an off day. My apologies Miss Forbes."

There was something different about him, but Caroline couldn't put her finger on it. He was almost more…confident. There was something older about him, too. The way he looked at her was…more intense. His eyes seemed deeper if that's possible. Alaric didn't normally notice her that much, but today she had his full attention, even if it was only for these few minutes. And for some reason, Caroline felt a little drawn to him all of the sudden.

He stepped closer to her. They were almost touching as he placed the flyer against the wall. "So here?" he asked, grinning.

Caroline was flustered. Was she really feeling that insecure today that she was finding Alaric attractive? It was so weird. And pathetic.

She shook off those feelings and beamed at him, "Yeah, that's great. Thanks, Ric."

"No problem, Caroline. See you in class?" He asked as he turned to walk away.

She laughed at him again, struck by his forgetfulness today. "No, remember? They had to transfer me to Mr. Sloane."

She gave him a funny look again. There really was something off about him today.

He smiled back, shaking his head. "Ah, that's right," he looked away before smirking back at her, "Today just really isn't my day."

She laughed dismissively, turning back to the wall to put up more flyers. He had turned away and was walking down the hallway. Caroline snuck a glance at him, admiring his confident gait as he walked away. There really was something different about him and it struck her. She knew she shouldn't keep staring, but she oculdn't help herself. Then she realized that when he first had picked up the flyer, he had been coming from the other direction. Now he was walking back the way he came. She laughed quietly to herself. Today really wasn't Mr. Saltzman's day.

Klaus was sauntering down the hallway. He wanted to kick himelf. He almost gave away his cover by forgetting Caroline's name. Alaric apparently never said pet names. There was something about that girl. It had stopped him in his tracks. She was beautiful. That was plain for anyone to see, but there was something else. It was probably just that she was a vampire. He could probably just sense it. But he had never felt that way around any other vampire. Maybe it was being in Alaric's body. Klaus didn't know, but it irritated him. Now, thanks to that perky little blonde thing, he was walking in the completely wrong direction. He couldn't turn back now, she already thought him a fool. Klaus needed to keep his cool and maintain his appearance. He sighed, continuing to walk the wrong direction down the hallway. His mind would not settle on any other thing but his encounter with that blonde.

...

Klaus as a little peeved that the elder Salvatore brother hadn't been so impressed with him. He was twisted and cruel, more so than Damon. He supposed he'd just have to try harder. He fought back a wicked grin. It wouldn't be befitting on Alaric's face. The body really wasn't to his liking. The history teacher was so weak; it was pathetic.

Klaus spotted the damned witch dancing with that little human boy, the one related to his doppleganger. She looked like she was having a good time and it soured his mood even more. Klaus was pleased to know that he would be putting an end to her "perfect" night. He was also pleased that she had brought the boy. The witch cared for him as did the doppleganger. And he was human-an easy target. It almost wasn't fun.

His doppleganger was dancing happily in the arms of his old mate, Stefan. Klaus couldn't wait til the day when he could reveal their shared past to the vampire. He would relish in the pain and grief it would cause Stefan to remember those horrible, nightmarish days.

As Klaus continued to assess his enemies, he noticed Caroline Forbes waltzing in with her human boyfriend. He scoffed at her choice in partners. The boy obviously had little to offer her, especially now that she was a vampire. And a breathtaking one at that. He smirked at her choice in attire. She made one hell of a Jackie.

...

Caroline and Matt arrived at the dance. She was in bliss; the party was put together seamlessly. Everything was perfect.

"Dance with me," she dragged Matt by his hand to center of the floor.

He tried to get out of it, "I'm a really bad dancer."

She laughed, "I know better than that."

They were holding each other closely. There was something a little off about him. But Caroline was ignoring it because she was so happy. Maybe she'd done the right thing in compelling him to forget. It sure seemed to be working out. But Matt was staring at her for some reason.

"What?" she asked.

His mouth opened like he didn't know what to say, "You look really pretty tonight."

She smiled.

"Hey guys," Stefan came over and cut in.

"Hey," she greeted him, pulling away from Matt.

"Mind if I steal your date for a moment?" Stefan asked Matt.

"No, uh, not at all. I'll-uh-get us something to drink," Matt replied starting to turn away.

Caroline nodded at him.

Something was wrong. She could sense it.

"Hey," Stefan sighed, grabbed her hand.

She could see right past his easy-going facade, "What's wrong?" Concern laced her voice.

"Klaus is here," he was staring over her shoulder, looking around as if the big bad might jump them at any moment.

"What?" she was...surprised to say the least.

She had no idea that the danger was so imminent. Of course, she didn't know. Her friends had been plotting and scheming without her again. They left her out of the loop and now here she was in the midst of war over Elena. And that evil, ancient vampire had to come and ruin her Decade Dance. Why did this keep happening? Could they not have one night of peace?

"Yeah," Stefan sighed, still patrolling the room with his gaze as he turned them about skillfully on the dance floor.

"Where?" Caroline started glancing around the room too, as if she might see him, even though Stefan hadn't.

"We don't know. Just keep a look out for anything weird, okay?" His eyes fixed on hers, willing her to see the real danger that they were all in.

She nodded weakly.

Stefan nodded his thanks to her for the dance, before dropping her hand. He explained he needed to go check on Bonnie, and she smiled in goodbye. Caroline stood there for a moment, looking for Matt. He had said he was going to get them drinks, but he was taking a really long time. Caroline suddenly felt awkward. She was alone on the dance floor just standing there.

As she turned away, she felt someone grab her hand and fling her back around, pulling her in close to them. To her surprise, it was Alaric. She gave a confused look and giggled a little out of nervousness. She glanced around them. Surely this was some kind of offence in the rulebook. Teachers and students didn't dance together. He smiled at her.

"No girl should be left alone on the dance floor," he said spinning her out again.

She took his hand more firmly, and placed her other hand on his shoulder. He settled his unoccupied hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him than she had expected out of her history teacher. This was all catching her off-guard. She was feeling extremely confused because she couldn't help but find Ric attractive at this very moment. What was he doing?

"Well…thanks," she offered awkwardly, staring over his shoulder.

She was unwilling to look into his eyes. She heard him chuckle lightly.

"Let me guess, you're Jackie," he grinned.

She looked up at him, smiling out of surprise, "Yeah."

Only then did she realize her mistake, looking into his eyes. They were so close now. Her breath hitched as she gazed deep into his wise, old eyes. Yes, there was absolutely something different about Alaric lately. Caroline tore her gaze away, trying not to flush so as not to give herself away. It was all too embarrassing. Did she have to hit on every single guy that her friends associated with?

"So I guess I got the costume right, since you guessed it so easily," she half-heartedly laughed.

She was doing anything to keep the situation light.

He smirked, "Yes, you certainly do her justice. She was quite a lovely woman…"

He trailed off, almost as if he were reminiscing. Caroline jerked her head back up at him and laughed nervously again.

"You talk as if you knew her."

He chuckled along with her, but there was something off about it, "I guess that's what happens when you know so much about history. You start to remember it as if you were there."

She smiled, looking away. Alaric was definitely in a weird mood. In the pit of her stomach, she felt unease. Something was definitely wrong. Then she remembered-Klaus.

"Did Stefan tell you?" she suddenly stared at him, intensely.

"What?" he smiled questioningly.

"Klaus is here," she whispered, concerned.

Inwardly he reveled in the fear in her eyes, the concern dripping from every syllable. Outwardly, he had to show his own "concerned" look. Klaus couldn't help the surge of confidence that threatened to overtake him. He had to keep reminding himself that inside this body he was not the most powerful creature alive, but just a measly human history teacher. It was rather discouraging.

He nodded, "Yeah, I was here when he made the shout out."

Caroline's brow wrinkled in such a cute way, he almost wanted to laugh, "Shout out?"

Klaus tried to fight off the grin that tried to emerge on his face. He rather enjoyed bragging, "Yeah, he compelled Dana to make a shout out to Elena from him."

Her eyes widened. "Oh that's-"

Klaus shrugged, "Eh, Damon said it was a cheap shot. He wasn't impressed."

She nodded slightly. Caroline thought for a moment, "It's just-what's the right word? Oh, I don't know? Rude."

"Rude?" Klaus bit back laughter.

Of all of the words she could have chosen..._rude? _That was the one she came up with? She really was something else.

"Yeah, I mean, it's sadistic and evil and cruel and...rude," she ranted, still staring him in the eye.

Now she looked away, "There are a million other ways he could have made threats and made his presence known. Why does he have to do it, here? Why at the dance that I-that the _school's_ been planning for months? He just waltzes into our town and thinks he can just destroy everything. It's..._rude_."

Now he did laugh. He felt even Alaric Saltzman might laugh at that little rant.

"Lov-Caroline, so you are telling me that you think the Original Vampire is _rude_ for ruining the dance you planned?" he was snickering, despite himself.

"I-well-I didn't say it like _that_! Now you're just making it sound, silly!" she scolded, but she was teasing and her laughter followed shortly. "I guess, I just wanted something, _anything_, to go right for once. And I kind of put all my cards into this dance. And now here we are and Klaus is out _there_ somewhere."

She gestured toward the crowd of people. Little did she know she was in the Devil's arms.

Over Alaric's shoulder, she saw Matt struggling back through the crowd with two red plastic cups in his hands, the liquid inside them sloshing about miserably. There was a look of confusion plastered onto his face as he stared at her and Ric. His eyebrows raised as he grew closer. Caroline beamed at him. She had never been so happy to see Matt.

"Uh, mind if I cut Ric—I mean, Mr. Saltzman," Matt asked dumbfounded as to why Alaric was associating with them like this, let alone dancing with Caroline.

Irritation crossed Ric's face for a fraction of second; it was so fast that Caroline thought she imagined it. He dropped his hands and turned to Matt, smiling.

"Sure, Mr. Kennedy. I'll let you get back to your date," Alaric teased him, and for a moment he seemed like his normal self.

Caroline took the drink from Matt, and they walked over to the side of dance floor. She sipped her drink in silence for awhile, ruminating on what Stefan had told her. Her little encounter with Alaric had distracted her from the serious news. And what was it Stefan had told her?

"Keep a look out for anything weird." Well, her entire interaction with Alaric had been downright weird, but that couldn't be what he meant. Alaric was on vervain, so the Original couldn't compel him. Maybe Ric had just danced with her to make sure she was safe. That had to be it. She was over-thinking things because she was acting weird. She had found him attractive, and that was just so wrong. Especially in the midst of the Klaus crisis.

Worry lines now revealed themselves on her face; her smile was fake now. She tried to make herself believe she wouldn't let this ruin her perfect night; it was though. Now she was worrying about Elena and Bonnie and Stefan and Jeremy, and even Damon. Then there was Alaric too, and what if her and Matt got into the mix. Plus, all of the innocent bystanders just trying to have a good time. Why did everything have to happen at dances? She always planned the heck out of them to make them perfect, and she knew by the end of the night it would be ruined. Maybe not for everyone, but for the people that mattered to her it would. Caroline sighed. She finished her drink, trying to look as happy as possible. Matt had to be convinced that nothing was wrong. Then they walked out to the middle of the dance floor, and she continued to dance with Matt. She held onto him like he was her last lifeline to normalcy. Right now, he was her last lifeline to humanity.

Klaus had been peeved when Matt had arrived to snatch his date up again. He didn't know why. It was an odd feeling-jealousy? Had he really not been with a woman that long that he had started to desire that baby vampire? The one that he would probably end up killing? It was a ridiculous notion. Still, he had enjoyed her company. She found him rude. For some reason, the idea delighted him. Caroline was one of the few people he had encountered in this godforsaken town that could carry on at least half-way interesting conversation with him. That must be it. That's why he was feeling this way. He was bored out of his mind in this town. He needed to get somewhere with more substance, more culture, more art, more music, more history. In general, just more_ people._

...

Caroline noticed Elena rushing through the crowd, searching for someone frantically. She parted from Matt and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just looking for Stefan," Elena didn't want to tell her. She avoided eye contact, looking for Stefan.

"Seriously what's wrong?" Caroline was angry. She was upset. No one was real with her, and she deserved to know what was going on. She hated seeing her best friend like this. She was worried about her safety, and she wouldn't even open up to her anymore.

Elena hesitated. She wanted to tell her, but she didn't. There wasn't much time. Caroline could see her fight internally. Elena sighed dismissively, "Just stay with Matt, okay?"

Elena was gone, and Caroline's shoulders slumped. They never let her know what was happening. Matt came up behind her, "What's that about?"

She put on her best fake smile and tried to look cheerful, "Oh, you know, just same old drama."

She said it dismissively. Matt would accept that answer. Elena sure did have a lot of drama, especially between the two Salvatore brothers. Caroline secretly envied her for having two guys ready to die for her. They wanted her. Matt didn't even really want Caroline, not after he found out what she truly was. It saddened her, but she refused to let it fully drop her mood. She was even more worried now, and she knew that something had to be going down with Klaus. She wantd to help. She was an immortal vampire now, surely she could be of some assistance. But they'd left her here with Matt. She tried to convince herself that that's what was best. She was watching out for him, keeping him safe. She couldn't help but feel like it was the job they gave to someone just to give them a job, though. They didn't want her around; she was a nuisance. They didn't think she could help, so they told her to watch the human. Caroline felt underestimated and worthless. Even as a vampire, she was the weak-link. The worthless one that no one wanted. She sighed again. It seemed like the millionth time that night. Caroline wasn't going to let her friends do this anymore; she was strong, especially now, and she could stand up for herself. She wanted to help. But tonight she knew she couldn't, so she resigned herself to "babysitting" Matt. It wasn't such a bad deal.

**Season 2 Episode 19 Klaus **

No Caroline.

Klaus gets into his body.

Yeah...not writing about that.

...

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Let me know if I'm wasting my time. What do you want to see? Is there too much reiteration of what happens in the actual episodes? **_

_**I know I focused a lot on Matt in the past two, but it will get better. I just want to emphasize the way that Caroline is feeling about guys when she first meets Klaus...or encounters him at least. I feel like that's important. He's always kind of been the guy she needed. Matt and Tyler never really worked. **_


End file.
